


Come Here and...

by DaredesukaNandemonai



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Romantic Fluff, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaredesukaNandemonai/pseuds/DaredesukaNandemonai
Summary: A series of fluff situations where Lena and Kara say something to each other starting with the words"Come here and...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Come Here and...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo here's another fluff piece for you guys.. i really enjoyed writing this one. 😉😉
> 
> Hope you like it.

Kara and Lena had lunch plans today and Kara is excited to see her bestfriend after a week of not seeing each other. She was tempted to just superspeed through the fire exit stairs in order to avoid waiting for the elevators. But Kara decided to be patient and use the elevators in order to have a little bit of time to calm her rapid beating heart. She's been having that lately and it's on oddly specific situations. She observed that her heart beats rapidly when: she's about to see Lena, Lena smiles at her, Lena looks at her, Lena smirks at her, and when Lena gives her a hug. 

Kara shrugged the feeling off as just being excited to see her bestfriend. As soon as the elevator doors opened to Lena's floor, Kara sped-walked towards Lena's office door giving a smile to Jess who just smiled in return. Kara took a deep breath and smiled before opening the door. 

The moment she stepped into the office, Lena looked up and offered Kara a sweet smile. Kara's heartbeat skyrocketed once more when she saw how relaxed Lena is sitting on her office couch with one leg tucked under the other. Kara gave Lena a smile then her heart fluttered when she heared Lena speak with so much warmth in her voice. 

"Kara, come here and eat with me."

Kara's smile widened and hurriedly made her way to Lena. 

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon when Lena saw Supergirl fought an alien on the news. Her stomach did a backflip when she saw Supergirl took a punch from the alien. Her anxiety doubled when she saw how tired Supergirl looked. And on top of that, she looked like she's about to pass out. Lena turned off the tv and decided to divert her attention to work. She sat down on her desk and did her best to continue designing new products that she planned on presenting to the board soon. However, while she was doing the rough drafts of the designs, her mind wondered to a certain blonde. 

Lena sighed deeply knowing full well that she won't get any update from Kara anytime soon. Lena decided to once again work on her drafts to pass the time. After an hour or so, Lena's mind wandered once again to an idea on how she could maybe build Kara a suit that could withstand more impact. Lena covered her face with her hands and groaned in frustration. Just then she heard her phone indicating that someone's calling her. She panicked when she saw who it was. 

"Alex, please tell me she's okay." 

"Lena, she's okay, just tired." Alex answered softly. 

Lena released a sigh of relief knowing that Kara is safe. Then she heard Alex spoke once again. 

"She's in her apartment." 

Lena closed her eyes and opened it before replying to Alex, "Thank you Alex." 

Lena could hear the smile in Alex's voice,   
"Don't mention it." 

The two hung up and Lena decided to gather her things. She decided to just go home. A few minutes later, she changed her mind and instructed her driver to go on a drive thru at Belly Burger and take her to Kara's apartment. Lena knocked gently on the door when she heard Kara say, 

"Come in, it's unlock." 

Lena took a deep breath and opened the door. Lena wasn't able to mentally prepare to the sight that greeted her -- Kara sitting on her couch looking so soft and tired at the same time. The moment their eyes met, Lena saw Kara's eyes brightened up and smiling at her. 

"Hey you." Kara greeted. 

"Hey. Another solar flare?" Lena asked. 

Kara gave her a small smile, "Not totally. Just a little bit." 

Lena smiled back and held up the paper bag from Big Belly Burger.

"I brought food." 

Kara's smile widened looking at the takeout. Then Kara met Lena's gaze and then she said softly, 

"Come here and give me a hug." 

And so Lena did. 

* * *

Supergirl floated slowly while going towards the direction to Lena's office balcony. She's trying to float as slowly as possible trying to balance the bouquet of red roses and a box of scones that Kara got from Ireland. After a careful maneuver of floating skills, Supergirl finally landed softly on Lena's balcony. 

Lena heard a soft thump on her balcony and she immediately turn around on her chair with a ready smile on her face. She got up from her chair and went outside her balcony. She blushed when she saw Supergirl smiling at her widely carrying a bouquet of roses and a pastry box. Then she heard the superhero stammered,

"Hey Lena. I-I, umm, I hope I didn't disturb you or anything. I just, I was flying by, and I saw the lights on and I figured that..." 

Supergirl wasn't able to finish her sentence because she heard Lena chuckle softly. 

"Why are you really here, Supergirl? Business, or personal?" Lena asked playfully, eyebrow raising. 

Supergirl ducked her head shyly and answered, 

"Personal, actually." 

"Are those for me?" Lena asked. 

For a moment there, Supergirl forgot the things that were occupying her hands the moment she saw Lena. Her eyes widened and she quickly nodded. Lena approached Supergirl and took the bouquet of roses and the pastry box. Her eyes widened when she saw the box. 

"Are these from Dublin?" 

Supergirl nodded smiling. Lena gave her a charming smile and thanked Supergirl. Lena walked inside her office gesturing for Supergirl to wait as she placed the bouquet and the box on her desk. She then went back to the balcony and saw Supergirl looking at the city. 

"Hey." Lena called out softly. 

Supergirl took a deep breath before facing Lena. 

"Okay, here goes. Umm, I just want you to know how amazing and wonderful you are. And also that I'm so damn lucky that I got to meet you and that you are my bestfriend. But Lena, lately, I just, I have these overwhelming feelings , like the good kind, okay? And then I just realized that I've got this deep, deep, deep feelings for you." 

Lena's eyes widened along with the fluttering of her heart. Then Supergirl continued, 

"And then it hit me like a tidal wave when I realized that I wanna be more than friends with you. Like I wanna date you, I wanna make you smile, and I wanna make you laugh. And I just want to spend more time with you. So, Lena Luthor, please go on a date with me." 

Lena didn't say anything upon hearing Supergirl's ramble. Her heart is thundering in her chest. Supergirl didn't seem to notice her rapid heartbeat because she panicked when Lena didn't say anything. Good thing Lena was able to get back to reality hearing Supergirl ramble further.

"But you can totally say no. I won't hold it against you. And we can still be friends and.." 

"Kara." Lena interrupted softly. 

"I, yes?" 

"Come here and kiss me." 

It only took a second for Supergirl to realize what Lena just said before she surged forward and kissed Lena deeply to which Lena respond with equal fervor. 

* * *

It's been five months since Lena and Kara started dating. The past five months have been full of joy, challenges, and fun moments for both of them. They've gotten to know a lot about each other. They've even learned to read each other's mood and were there for each other even without the other saying it. 

It was a slow and boring Saturday afternoon and Supergirl is bored. Lena is in a back to back meeting with the board and National City seems to be peaceful and quiet. Out of boredom, Supergirl decided to go visit Clark and Lois in Metropolis. Before she landed, she saw them sitting under a shade of tree by the farm looking at each other with so much love in their eyes. She was about to greet them when she saw how Clark was looking at Lois. She's pretty sure that the look Clark is giving Lois right now was exactly how Lena looked at her when Lena told Kara that she loves her. 

This put an overwhelming pride and joy in Kara's heart. So instead of disturbing them, Supergirl flew back to National City with a smile on her face and a deep realization about something. Supergirl decided to continue her patrol around National City and flew towards the sea to watch the sunset. A few hours after the sun set on the horizon, Supergirl received a text from Lena saying that she'll be at Kara's apartment soon.

Supergirl smiled at that and replied that Lena can let herself in since Kara gave her the key already and that she'll see Lena soon. A few hours later, Kara opened the door to her apartment and the moment Lena saw Kara, she immediately wrapped her arms around Kara. 

"I've missed you." Lena whispered. 

"I missed you too babe." Kara whispered back. 

Kara smiled when she realized that Lena doesn't have any plans on breaking the hug. So she lifted Lena as Lena encircled her legs around Kara's waist. Kara walked towards the couch as Lena hid her face at the crook of Kara's neck, both women giggling. Kara was about to put Lena down on the couch, but Lena protested. 

"Bring me to the kitchen. I was cooking." Lena said. 

Kara rolled her eyes so she brought Lena to the kitchen and put her on the floor. 

"I love you Lena." Kara whispered and kissed Lena's forehead. 

"I love you too Kara." Lena whispered back. 

"Now, go sit down on the couch while I finish cooking our dinner." Lena said. 

"Can I help?" Kara asked. 

Lena put on a serious face trying hard not to laugh.

"No Miss Danvers." 

Kara pouted. 

"And no pouting!" Lena added. 

Kara rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"I'll go change." Kara said to which Lena nodded. 

Kara kissed Lena's cheek before proceeding to her bathroom. A few minutes later Kara came out of her bathroom and sat on the couch. Lena was facing her while slicing some vegetables. Kara gave her a smile and offered again to help but Lena only rolled her eyes. They talked about some silly small things. Kara looked at Lena with adoration in her eyes as Lena rambled about a new product that she's developing that will recreate organs. Lena was in the middle of her ramble when Kara suddenly interrupted, 

"Marry me." 

Lena froze, mouth agape looking at Kara. 

"Marry me." Kara said again louder and more firm this time. 

"Kara. A-re you sure?" 

Kara stood up and smiled wider. 

"Lena, come here and spend forever with me." 

Lena's eyes teared up as she ran towards Kara and throw herself to Kara wrapping her legs around Kara's waist. Kara caught her and spinned her around into a floating twirling hug. Lena leaned back, cupped Kara's face, brought her forehead against Kara's and whispered, 

"Yes, yes. It will always be yes." 

Tears welled up in Kara's eyes as she kissed Lena's lips softly. 

"Forever?" Kara asked smiling with joy. 

"Forever." 

* * *

Bonus: 😉😉 

It was their wedding night. Lena took Kara to Ireland for their honeymoon. Kara stood in the balcony of their hotel room admiring the city lights while Lena is in the shower. A few minutes later, Kara heard the shower stopped and smiled to herself. She turned her back on the city lights and faced their room. Lena then emerged from the bathroom wearing a silk robe. Kara looked at Lena, jaw dropping, the moment Lena looked at her smirking. And it's like the world moved in slow motion when Lena undid the knot to her robe and let the robe fell to the floor. Kara froze in place when she saw Lena's naked form. Then she heard Lena whisper, 

"Kara, come here and make love to me." 

And so Kara did. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments are greatly appreciated 😁😁 Comments really inspire me to write more. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
